Another Love Story
by Kickin'ItFan4Life
Summary: Kim had a perfect childhood but that all ended when her mother died and her father married some evil women. Basically like Snow White but rather different! Will Jack and the boys save her from her evil stepmom? And will Jack and Kim realize their love for each other? READ TO FIND OUT! Story is WAY better then summary. Trust me. Give the story a chance? :
1. Prologue

**Hey guys! :)  
****So here's me with another story. I am at a total writers block for my other story and came up with this story idea while cramming my brain for ideas. :)  
****So i've read loads of Cinderella kinda Kickin' It fan-fics, And it kinda gave me an idea for this one :) Its not about Cinderella or anything like that though... Its different. Promise.  
Give this story a chance, yeah? :)  
****So... Enjoy! :D**

**Prologue**

There was a beautiful Queen who married a handsome King. They had a beautiful baby girl. She had luscious blonde hair, hypnotizing hazel brown eyes and a sweet personality. She was named Kimberly, But she preferred being called Kim.

Kim ran along the castle corridor, shouting "Sorry" as she bumped into the guards that stood watch around the castle.  
"Kimberly slow down!" The King hollered at his young 8 year old as he watched her run to the court yard of the castle. His wife, The Queen, chuckled as she put a hand on his, signaling for him to calm down.  
"She's a kid, Let her have her fun." The Queen said softly. The King hesitated for a second, but then nodded, and the pair proceeded to the royal meeting room where they were holding a meeting with the Dukes.

Kim rushed to the courtyard to meet her friends. The Dukes were over which meant her friends, the Duke's kids, were over too. She quickened her pace as she saw faint light through the main door. She lifted her long gown a tad so that she wouldn't trip over it as she ran. Nearing the door, She spotted familiar faces. A brown haired, brown eyed boy, A red headed boy, A black haired boy and a sort of bald-ish boy, all around her age.  
"Jack! Milton! Jerry! Eddie!" She hollered to the boys who were tying their horses to the stands.  
Girls would judge her for only having 4 guy friends. Being a princess and all, you'd think she'd be all girly, but on the contrary, Kim was sorta a tom boy. Which is why she didn't really fit in with the girls when she was younger. And became friends with these 4 instead.

"All hail Princess Kimberly." Jack chuckled as he embraced her in a hug.  
Kim flicked his forehead. "How many times have I told you NOT to call me that?"  
"Call you what? Kimberly?" Jack teased as he rubbed his forehead.  
Kim was about to flick him again but he managed to catch her arm in time.  
Her attention, however, was then diverted to the four horses standing at the stands.  
"Awhh! Did you boys get handsomer?" She cooed as she went to stroke the four horses. Kim had loved horses ever since she was a little girl. She got her horse, Emerald, when she was 2. Emerald was a pretty white horse. She stood at 14.5 hands high. And she loved Kim as much as Kim loved her.  
Jack's horse was a striking Black Stallion named Diablo. Milton's horse was a lovely Redish-Brown Gelding named Bentley. Jerry's horse was a rowdy Black Gelding named Bronco. And Eddie's horse was a sweet Brown Gelding who loved to stuff his face, Just like his owner, named Alaric. The boys got their horses round the same time as when Kim got Emerald.

"So, You guys wanna go for a hack in the woods?" Milton suggested. The boys were over at least once in two weeks. Which was nice for Kim considering she didn't have any friends. The boys would come whenever their dads came for royal meetings and such. Whenever they were over, Kim had a blast. They'd go hacking with the horses in the woods, played tag around the castle grounds, and occasionally pulled pranks at the guards which got them into trouble.  
They also had Karate classes with Rudy. Its not ideal, but since Kim's a Princess, She'd need to defend herself. And since the boys were Dukes, They needed to protect themselves, and Kim. They boys may not necessarily become King, But they'd still take over their fathers positions. Dukes come second in the "food chain" after the King and Queen. So their pretty well respected. Rudy was the best Karate and swords men teacher there was. He enjoys teaching the kids, but not the pranks they like to pull on him.  
"Sure! But we have to let someone know or my parents would freak!" Kim replied.  
"I'll go let Rudy know. While you go get Emerald." Jerry said. Kim nodded and ran to the stables.  
She tacked Emerald up and walked her out to the courtyard just as Jerry came running down the castle stairs.

The five of them mounted their horses and walked them to the big metal gates where they waited for the guards at the gate tower to open it. Bronco reared as the noise of the metal gates screeching against the floor scared him.  
"Easy boy, Easy." Jerry coxed his horse as he tried to get him to stop rearing.  
When the gates finally opened, Kim shouted to the boys. "Last one to the water front is a rotten apple!" and with that, she and Emerald were off, leaving the boys momentarily stunned.  
Jack was the first to recover and him and Diablo were off, racing towards Kim at lightning speed. The other boys eventually recovered and with big kicks, sent their horses flying at top speed towards the waterfront.  
They usually hanged out at the waterfront whenever they went on Hacks.  
It was pretty much deserted. It had the best waterfall view, had soft green grass that the horses could graze on, and a huge apple tree that they climbed on. It wasn't too far from the castle, but it was near the village. Kim didn't go out too often, so whenever she was there, she'd look at the peasants as they went through their everyday lives. Don't get me wrong, The peasants that lived here were really well taken care off. They had food and shelter. And they loved their King and Queen. And their Princess, of course. But Kim didn't get to see them often, So she finds them interesting.

"AND THE GIRLS WIN AGAIN! Way to run Emerald! Good girl!" Kim chuckled as she patted Emerald on the neck while slowly getting her to halt.  
"Its just your lucky day Princess." Jack said as he brought Diablo to a halt beside her.  
"Thats what sore losers say Duke Jackson. Don't be one." Kim scolded playfully and Jack rolled his eyes.  
"Easy Bentley! Woahh!" Milton shrieked. Kim and Jack turned around just in time to see Milton come flying off Bentley. Jack grabbed Bentley before he could speed off while Kim dismounted and went over to aid Milton.  
"Milton, You ok?" Kim asked worriedly as Jerry and Bronco halted by them.  
"Yeah, I'm ok. Where's Bentley?" Milton asked as he patted off dirt from his clothes.  
"He's over here. Jeez, Easy boy." Jack said as he calmed Bentley down.  
"Whats up with Bentley?" Jerry asked as he dismounted Bronco and ran over to help Jack calm Bentley down.  
"I dunno. Probably all happy because we're back here again. We haven't seen you in about a month!" Milton said as he looked at Kim.  
He was right. The boys hadn't been over in ages. Which was why Kim was so excited and happy to see them again.  
"Umm... Guys. A lil' help here!" Eddie called out from behind. The gang turned to see Alaric stuffing his face in grass while poor Eddie, try as he might, was unable to get him to walk on. They laughed as they set their horses to graze while they went to help Eddie get Alaric over with the other horses.

"Hey. What are you thinking about?" Jack asked as he approached Kim who was sitting on top of the big old apple tree starring into the village.  
"Nothing... Just... Wondering how life would be like if I wasn't 'Princess Kimberly'" Kim sighed.  
"Well, For one thing, I know you'd still be as pretty as you are now." Jack said as he flashed Kim a charming smile. Kim turned a slight shade of pink.  
Jack handed her an apple that he'd plucked from the tree. "Apple?" He asked.  
"Thanks." She said. Just as she was about to take the apple from his hands, He moved it away and took a chunk out of it. A sly smirk appeared on his face.  
"You're mean." Kim stated as she slapped him on the arm, causing him to drop the apple and the pair of them to start laughing.

**SO YEAH :D  
****I swear this is a Kick story... Just starting out when their young... I mean... I don't think you'd have a crush when you're like 8...  
****Sorry this is all introduction... I know, I know. BORING. But its needed. :S  
****Give the story a chance? :) I promise it'll get better! :D  
Btw, For those of you who don't understand, Dukes are like the Kings helpers. Their second in power. Kings get the Dukes to help him do his Kingly stuff. LOL. And Jack, Milton, Jerry and Eddie's fathers are Dukes. Which also makes them Dukes when they grow up. Kim can choose to marry one of them if she wishes, or she could marry someone else. Regardless, they would be sorta like the kings right and left hand men. Unless their King of course. If that made ANY sense. LOL.**  
**And sorry this is mostly about them and the horses... As I said before, It'll get better! Just give it a chance :) Kinda added a lil' Kick moment at the end :3 Hehehe.**  
**So Review? :) **  
**Thanks! :D**

**J. Alexandra**


	2. CruElla

**HEYO! :) I'm back!  
10 FREAKING REVIEWS? :D ZOMGGG! THANK YOU! :) Do you think yall can get this chapter up to 20+ reviews? :) 3 I LOVE YOU GUYS SOOO MUCH! :D THANKS! :)  
****SOOO. Here's the second chapter! :D  
****Enjoy meh lovelies! :D**

2 hours passed and the gang decided its time to head back to the castle before any of their parents sent search parties to look for them.  
They mounted up and rode back to the castle. Chatting and laughing as they went.  
The guards opened the big gates for them and they went into the castle, heading straight to the stables and cooled their horses off.  
Kim washed Emerald and put her back into her stall before heading back out into the courtyard to join the boys.

Kim sat on a stump and watched the boys as they had their swords men lesson with Rudy. Since the Queen thought it was un-lady-like for a girl to hold a sword, Kim sat out and Rudy decided to teach her Archery. As the boys did different drills and movements with the swords, Rudy walked to her, handed her a bow and arrow, and told her to shoot at the bulls eye a couple feet away.  
She grabbed the bow and arrow, positioned herself, aimed, and shot. Bulls eye.  
She looked over to the boys, who had stopped what their doing to see if she'd hit the bulls eye, and saw that they had their mouths agape. Jack was the best archer among the boys, no surprise there, but he couldn't even get a bulls eye! Not to mention that this was Kim's first attempt!  
Realizing what she'd accomplished, She flashed the boys a sly smirk before proceeding to hit about 10 more bulls eyes.

After about an hour of the boys training with their swords and Kim hitting countless bulls eyes, The royal meeting finally ended and the boys had to go home.  
Kim was devastated that her friends had to go. She gave each of them a hug and they said their goodbyes before they mounted up and went home with their fathers.  
She then proceeded to wash up, have her dinner and then go to bed.

About a week later, the Queen started to get very, very ill. The King alerted the Dukes who came over to help the King while the Queen rests. Lucky for Kim, The Dukes decided to bring their sons along which meant Kim had company until her mom got better.  
Day after day the Queen's condition deteriorated. The King and Kim started to get very worried. The boys could tell Kim was depressed, and tried many ways to cheer her up, but alas, they failed to do so. Everyday Kim would check on her mother only to see that she was getting worse, and then run to the boys to seek comfort. She would hug Jack, who would be sitting on a hay bail in front of Emerald's stall, while the others stood beside them in silence. Jack would stroke her hair and tell her that everything was going to be okay while she cried into his shoulder.

Sadly, things did not turn out okay. 6 days later, Kim stood at the cemetery, Jack on her left, followed by Jerry, and Milton on her right, followed by Eddie, and her dad in front of her. Jack held Kim's hand a gave her a reassuring squeeze as they stood in silence. Kim watched as they lowered her mothers coffin into the ground. Tears started falling down her face. Her father wanted to cry. But he was King and had an image to protect. It took everything in him to not start bawling. Kim however, had to be held back by Jack as she lunged forward, screaming for her mom as she sobbed.

After the ceremony, Kim stayed behind. She knew how to get home. Plus, she had Emerald. And her dad was to distraught to realize she wasn't with him. She ran her fingers across the tombstone as tears found their way down her face once again. Suddenly, She felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see Jack looking at her with sympathy in his eyes. He sat down beside Kim and she hugged him as she started crying again.  
Jack was lost. His best friend was usually so strong. He's never seen her so vulnerable before. He stroked her hair as she cried. Calming her down. They sat like this for what seemed like ages.

Two years had past since the Queen's tragic death. Everything was back to normal. The King was, however, still a little depressed. That meant that the Dukes would have to help him run the Kingdom. And that meant that Jack, Milton, Jerry and Eddie had been staying at the castle and keeping Kim company for the past 2 years.  
Sure Kim loved that her best friends were with her. But Kim would do anything to have her mother back.  
It was an ordinary day. Kim was sitting on a stump at the courtyard and starring into space.  
The boys then came from the castle, dressed in armor. Kim was a little stunned at this. She walked to them and asked them why they were all dressed in armor. They said that their fathers had sent them on a mission.

"WHAT? YOU GUYS ARE ONLY 10! YOU CAN'T GO ON A MISSION!" Kim shouted. She was scared. She didn't want to lose anymore people that she loved.  
"Kim. Relax. We'll be fine! I mean. Jack can beat any adult at a duel. And Jerry, Eddie and I are considered 3 of the Kingdom's best young swordsmen! Plus there'd be guards following us!" Milton reassured.  
"Yeah Kim! And its not a dangerous mission! We're just going to see if any assistance is required at a cart crash site." Eddie muffled as he ate a sandwich.  
Kim was hesitant. But in the end she watched as her friends galloped out of the castle on their horses, praying that they'll be okay.

Two hours later, The boys returned. But this time, They brought back a cart. The cart that Kim figured was the cart that crashed. She ran up to them to say hi but she was returned weird glances by the boys.  
Confused, Kim turned to look at the cart to find that her dad was assisting a lady out of it.  
The lady had hair black as a ravens feathers, and eyes as black as a dolls. The first thing that came to her mind, however, was when her dad got there?

"When did my dad get there and WHO is she?" Kim asked the boys as they dismounted their horses.  
"She's the lady that owns the cart. Apparently her cart skidded off the road. Funny. I'm pretty darn sure they said the cart was in a worser condition." Jack said as he walked Diablo towards the stables.  
"Your dad got to the sight when one of the guards called to say there were 'issues', when there weren't any! I'm pretty sure their trying to set your dad up with that lady, and it seems to be working." Jerry answered.  
"Oh please. My dad wouldn't go for someone else! I mean, My mom..." Kim trailed off.  
"Are you sure about that?" Eddie said as he pointed towards the lady and the King who were laughing as they stroked Damiro, the King's horse.  
"Kim. He needs to move on..." Milton said as he untacked Bentley.  
Kim sighed. She knew thats what her father needed. A part of her was happy he wanted to move on, But a part of her was angry at him for forgetting her mother.

Ella, or Cruella, as Kim called her, married the King and became Queen, a week after they discovered her at the cart crash site.  
Kim despised her. She treated her like dirt. Unless their with her father of course. Kim was so mad that her father didn't see the evil that is Ella. Lucky for Kim, Ella treats the boys like dirt and they hate her as well. Countless times they've tried to let her father see how evil Ella is, but they only end up in trouble. Even the Dukes don't see it!

It was a cold night. Kim walked out of her room. She didn't know why. But she had a feeling something was wrong. She walked towards her dad's room, or, her dad's and Ella's room, and peeped through the door.  
Her heart stopped.  
Ella stood over her dad. And her dad had a dagger pierced through his heart.  
Ella turned to face the door and saw Kim. At this moment Kim ran as fast as her legs could carry her.  
"HELP! HELP! MY DAD! HE'S DEAD! PLEASE!" Kim shrieked as she banged every door on her way.  
The boys woke up startled by Kim's cries. They walked out of their room to see Kim running towards them at top speed. Fear written in bold in her eyes.  
"Kim what the-" Jack began.  
"ELLA. SHE KILLED MY DAD. MOVE. NOW. GET YOUR DADS. WE NEED TO GET OUT." Kim cried as she grabbed the boys and ran towards the stables.  
"Kim. Theres only one of her! Just get one of our dads!" Milton panted out as he ran.  
"Urhh... Milton... Look." Jerry said as he pointed to the courtyard which was now filled with people dressed in black with swords.

As the guards fought, the gang and the Dukes got on their horses.  
They galloped out into the courtyard, The boys had drew out their swords and were slashing away at the men in black. Kim had left her bow and arrow in her room which meant that she had to try to get out unharmed.

Just as they were almost out of the gate, Kim shouted.  
"HELPP. GET OFF ME! LEAVE HER ALONE!" To their horror, Kim had been caught by one of the men. Jack was about to turn Diablo towards Kim's direction when his dad grabbed his arm.  
"Jack. Its too risky. We have to go NOW." He screamed.  
"I can't leave her dad!" Jack shouted back. But his dad had already grabbed Diablo and they were out of the gate.  
"DON'T TOUCH HER! RUN EMERALD. GO! LEAVE! SAVE YOURSELF!" Kim shrieked as she desperately tried to get Emerald to run before they killed her.  
Emerald reigned up and bolted out of the gates before it closed.  
"Emerald! Come her girl." Milton called out as he saw Emerald running towards them.  
He grabbed her head collar as they rode to safety.

"We can't just leave her there! Their going to kill her!" Jack screamed at his father once they reached their home.  
"If you'd gone and saved her I might have lost both of you." Jack's father retorted.  
"Might dad. Might." Jack spat before galloping Diablo towards the woods.  
Milton, Jerry and Eddie cooled the horses off before tying them up on a stand.  
"You're lucky girl. Don't worry. We'll get her back." Milton said as he stroked Emerald.  
"You really think so?" Jerry asked.  
"I don't know Jerry. I don't know." Milton sighed.

**AHAH! :D What do yall think? :) **  
**Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! I'm going to start writing POVs for the next chapter :) So yeah! **  
**PLEASE Review! :D **  
**I'll update when I get like 20+ reviews ^ . ^**  
**Love you guys! **  
**See ya soon! :)**

**J. Alexandra**


	3. Kim's Alive!

**HOLA PEOPLE! :D  
SORRY I'VE BEEN GONE SO LONG! I HAD A BUSY WEEKEND! :(  
I had a horse riding competition on Sunday and I had to practice :L I got first place ;3 Heheh.**  
**But that meant no time to update TT w TT**  
**BUT 27 REVIEWS? ZOMGGG! I CRIED TEARS OF JOY! THANK YOU ALL SOOO MUCH! I HOPE YALL WILL KEEP UP WITH THE REVIEWS! :)**  
**It gives me so much pleasure to read each and every one of your reviews :') It touches me, And inspires me to write more for you all! Thank you!**  
**But anyway, Back to Kickin' It news, WHO HAS WATCHED THE NEW EPISODE? OMG xD HAHAHAHAH! Laughed my arse off i'll tell you that! xD**  
**Sad Kim wasn't there though :L I'll miss her! Can't wait till she comes back!  
Who else thought Julie looked like Bella Thorne when they were at Milton's seminar? O . o**  
**Anyway, Back to the story! :D**

**Kim's POV**

"KIMBERLY. GET UP!" Ella screamed as she bashed my door furiously.  
I groaned and sat up, rubbing my eyes.  
"I'm up! I'm up!" I yelled back.  
I heard foot steps walk away from my door. Cruella has left.  
I sighed and walked into my bathroom. I looked in the mirror. Today marks 4 years since Ella killed my dad and took over the Kingdom. It also marks 4 years since i've seen Jack, Milton, Jerry and Eddie. A tear escaped my eye as I thought about my four best friends, and Emerald, who I missed so dearly.  
Ella gave me my own room. But I felt like a prisoner. She basically kept me locked up in here unless she needed me to help her get land and money. She basically used me as bait. She treated me like dirt. Used me as an anger management toy. Heck, My room is probably in a worser condition then the royal cleaners room! I basically lived in hell.  
All of dad's old army and dukes have escaped. So Ella's army and lords took over. I felt totally useless. I was the Kings daughter for Pete's sake! My people were suffering in the hands of Ella and I can't do anything to stop it!

Anthony, the royal dress maker, was probably the only friend I had. I washed up and put on an outfit that Anthony had laid out for me. It was a lovely pink laced gown. The only reason Ella woke me and got me nice clothes today was because she was gonna use one of the lords of some big land and then overthrow him so she could become more powerful. What more does this woman want? She already has like half of England.  
The plan was to get me engaged to the lord's son, Richard. Engaged? She was nuts. I'm only 14. Plus I don't even know this Richard kid. For all I know he could be a grade A - hole.

I got dressed before letting Anthony in to do my hair.  
"Doesn't that woman have enough? She already owns like half of England." I muttered as Anthony combed out my hair.  
"Kimberly, Don't talk like that. You'll get into trouble!" Anthony replied.  
"I don't care! I'm 14 and she wants me ENGAGED? She's mental!" I yelled.  
"Kim, Look at me. One day, You will break out of here, Find that cute boy you've always been talking about-" I cut him off,  
"What cute boy?" I questioned.  
"Oh you know! The brown haired, brown eyed one? Whats his name... Oh! Jack!"  
"I never said he was cute!" I argued.  
"But the way you talk about him suggests he's cute and you have a thing for him." He chuckled.  
"But-" now he cut me off.  
"Point is, One day, You'll break out of here, Find Jack and your other friends, Take Ella down, And you'll be Queen." He smiled.  
"You look gorgeous darling." He grinned.  
I looked at myself in the mirror and got a shock. He was right. I looked good!  
"But I don't feel gorgeous..." I sighed.

Anthony walked me to the royal dinning room.  
"Kimberly. Finally! What took you so long! Goodness!" Ella said when she saw me.  
I realized she was oddly... nice... But I realized why when I turned my head and saw a man, about 50?, Standing with a boy round my age.  
"Kimberly, This is Duke Harold, and Duke Richard." Ella introduced.  
I shook their hands and curtsied. We then took our seats. Richard helped pull out my chair for me. I glanced over at Anthony who stood at the corner. He winked at me and I rolled my eyes. I have to admit though. Duke Richard, Was cute.  
I was silent throughout the meal.  
After the meal, Ella decided to show Duke Harold around, my guess is to seduce him, and told the guards to go away while me and Richard "got to know each other".

"Your mom's... something..." Richard said breaking the silence.  
"She's not my mom." I dismissed.  
"Oh... I'm sorry, I didn't know." He apologized.  
"No worries... My mom died, Dad married her, then she killed him. She's stuck with me." I said angrily.  
Richard had a shocked expression flash across his face before replying, "Killed your dad? Why isn't she locked up?"  
"Look around. She owns half of England!"  
"But you can't stay here. What if she does something to you?" He asked worriedly.  
"Look, Richard-"  
"Ricky, Call me Ricky." he interrupted.  
"Ok... Look, Ricky, I can take care of myself. Have been for 4 years." I replied.  
"I honestly think this whole engagement thing is stupid. My dad just thinks she's hot." Ricky said after a while.  
"THANK GOD. I thought you were one of those brainwashed idiots. No offense."  
"None taken. You're cute, But we don't really know each other." He smiled.  
"Yeah..." I drifted off.  
"Something on your mind?" He asked.  
"No... Its just... I miss my friends." I sighed.  
"Names? I might know them?" Ricky asked.  
"Duke Jackson, Duke Milton, Duke Jerald and Duke Edward." I replied.  
"NO WAY. I know them! They live in a castle not far from mine!" He said excitedly.  
I starred at him in disbelief.

**Jack's POV**

"JACKSON! YOU CAN'T KEEP RUNNING AWAY FROM YOUR PROBLEMS!" my father yelled behind me.  
I mounted Diablo and rode him to the forrest, where i'd get away sometimes, to relax, and to think.  
Its been 4 years since the incident. 4 years since I last saw Kim. I don't know if she's dead or alive!  
I dismounted Diablo and let him graze. I took out my sword and started stabbing the tree in a fit to release my anger.  
"Your dad sent me." I heard someone say a while later.  
I turn around to see Milton.  
I sighed and sat down on a stump. He came to sit beside me.  
"Jack, somethings bothering you... Is it Kim?" He asked.  
"Its been 4 years Milton! 4 years! Dad thinks she's dead but I refuse to believe it." I shouted.  
"Jack. Think about it! What are the odds she's still alive? What would Ella do with her?" He reasoned.  
"I don't know Milton, But I refuse to believe she's dead." I grunted.  
"GUYS! YOU WON'T BELIEVE THIS!" Jerry panted as he ran towards us. Hm. Looks like this was important. He forgot his horse...  
"What Jerry?" Milton asked.  
"COME BACK TO THE CASTLE! BIG NEWS! JACK, YOU'LL WANNA HEAR THIS!" He panted as he tried to regain his breath.

We reached the castle and saw Eddie talking to Ricky. Ricky? What the heck was he doing here?  
"Hey Ricky!" Milton greeted.  
"Milton! Jack!" he smiled.  
"Hey Ricky." I said as I dismounted Diablo.  
"Tell them what you told us Ricky!" Eddie said as he stuffed something into his mouth.  
"Well. You'll be happy to know I made an interesting find today." He smirked.  
"Tell me more." I asked, curious.  
"Well, You know how I had this meeting with a Princess?" He asked.  
"You had a meeting with a Princess?" I asked.  
"Doesn't matter Jack! What did you find out?" Milton shushed me and asked.  
"Well. You'll be happy to know the Princess was a certain Blonde who misses you lot." He smiled.  
"Blonde? ... Blonde- KIM? KIM'S ALIVE?" I shrieked. He nodded.

**SOOO! What do you think? :D Not the best chapter... But yeah :3 Heheh.  
SO RICKY? :O He's good. OR IS HE? HEHEHEHEHEH :3 **  
**What will Jack do now that he knows Kim is alive? Will the boys save her? Will Ricky help? What does Ricky have to do in this story anyway? And what problems were Jack running away from? O . o**  
**ALL SHALL BE REVEALED IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! :D It shall be posted when I get... Say... 30-40 reviews? :D **  
**Love you guys! See ya soon! ;3**


End file.
